you make me wanna say I do
by nicheartslea
Summary: 'Cause every time before it's been like maybe yes and maybe no


Hello everyone! I wrote this as something that I was never going to publish, but it made me smile and I feel like us finchel fans could use a break. It's very short but I think its cute. I'm working on Not The Girl Next Door, so if you're reading that, then bear with me.;) Hope you like this.

I do not own Glee.

* * *

"Please, Finnnnn." she whined over the phone.

"I don't even like weddings." he answered.

"Okay, well, first of all who doesn't like weddings? And secondly, I'm your best friend and you should want to come with me!" she cried back.

The phone was silent and she swore she heard him smile, "Fine, i'll go with you."

"Yay! Thanks, Finn! I promise you, it's just a friend date." she reassured him.

"You're welcome, Rach. I gotta go to work, so i'll talk to you later." and he hung up.

She sighed and pressed the end button.

She wished he was going as her real boyfriend date, but best friend date was good enough for her. She was going to a friend's who she and Finn used to work with's wedding, so this was separate from her school friends and her family. She didn't have a boyfriend, so there was no one she could take. She knew that Finn wouldn't get invited because Quinn didn't like Finn. She had always told Rachel that she was bad news whenever he wasn't looking.

She liked Quinn, she was sweet and they started working at the same time so Quinn was really all she had. Well, and Finn too. Quinn was married already but never had a wedding, so her and her fiance, Puck, decided to do it the formal way.

She was never expecting to get invited, she saw Quinn at her favorite restaurant and started up a conversation. She was actually wanting to go after she saw that Quinn was getting married on Facebook. She didn't know Quinn considered her that close, she was so honored.

Rachel absolutely loved weddings, what 19 year old girl didn't? She assumed she would need to bring a date. She was currently boyfriend-less and had been for a year. So she immediately thought of Finn, she knew that he didn't like weddings and that it would be hard to ask him. She didn't know that he would agree to go with her so quickly, she thought she would have to bribe him with her famous chocolate chip cookies.

Rachel and Finn. They were best friends, even though Rachel really really liked him. She was fine with being his friend. Finn had told her that he wasn't ready to be in a relationship and she decided that she wouldn't wait for him and being his friend was okay. She knew that she was being a little sneaky by inviting him to a wedding. But her intentions were secret and only meant for her.

xxx

The day the wedding came, Rachel hopped out of bed with a smile on her face. She was excited because she had been waiting for this day forever and it finally came! She had been reminding Finn about this for months because she knew how forgetful he was and he got today off of work and everything was good. She even sent him e-mail reminders that would program the date to his phone, she was organized like that. She knew Finn appreciated it though, and that it helped him because he is so forgetful. She had her best friend Kurt on standby in case Finn decided to flake on her.

It was 10 am and she picked up her phone and called Finn.

"Hello?" he picked up on the third ring.

"Good Morning, Finn! I just want to remind you that today is the wedding and if you could be at my house at 3:30!" she said excitedly.

He laughed. "Yes, Rachel. I will be there and of course I remember, you remind me just about everyday and my phone goes off every hour to remind me of 'Quinn's wedding with my best friend Rach'"

"I know, I just want to make sure you are coming and not bailing on me."

"Rachel, when do I ever bail on you?" he asked.

"Well,we don't exactly see each other that often. I don't know, Finn. I'll see you later!" she said and hung up.

She and Finn rarely saw each other. He was so busy with work and she was busy with school. She tried so hard to get him to come out and see her, but he was never really able too. She was a little skeptical about how he was and if he would ever bail on her. She just wanted to be prepared in case he did.

Rachel spent most of the day trying to decide what she was going to wear. It was January, so it was a bit cold. She chose her special dark blue dress that ended at her knees and tightened at her waist. She carefully twisted a bun at the knape of her neck and slipped on her black flats. She finished putting her mascara on right as she heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" She called at her dads.

She swung open the door and wasn't prepared for the stunning young man standing in her doorway. Finn was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants with a blue tie that matched her dress.

"We-we're matching." she giggled.

Finn was looking at her outfit with a smile on his face.

"You look pretty, Rachel." he said and she blushed all the way down to her feet.

"Thanks Finn. You don't look so bad yourself." she smiled and winked. She kept telling herself to calm down because they were just friends.

"Shall we?" he said and offered her his arm.

She took it and whispered a small thank you.

xxx.

She laughs at Finn when he starts crying during the vows. He doesn't seem like the kind of person to cry at weddings. He sends her a small dirty look and she hands him a tissue from her purse. He takes it and wipes his tears. She covers her mouth and stifles a giggle.

She doesn't think she's ever seen anything so beautiful, the wedding she means. Quinn's dress is so lovely and everything is so romantic and sparkly. She can't wait until its her turn. She looks around the church, she sees so many different people.

She likes to do this at weddings, there's the bride's mother. Whom she always looks at. Because she is almost always is holding her husband's hand and smiling. Her eyes gravitate to her father and how he's trying to hold back all the tears he wants to let go of. Rachel smiles softly at them. She looks at the maid of honor next, a pretty latina girl who keeps nudging the blond girl next to her. She's holding two bouquets, one must be Quinn's. She likes looking at the flower girl because she's almost always complaining about her shoes hurting her little feet and sure enough, the little girl throws her shoes at Puck.

"Beth! No!" Puck whisper shouts and the whole crowd giggles. Rachel looks back and her hands and plays with on of the rings in her middle finger.

"Rach." Finn whispers in her ear.

She looks up into him pretty brown eyes and her breath hitches.

"You're smiling." he said to her.

"It's a wedding, Finn Hudson. Smiles are appreciated." she whispered with a laugh and reverted her eyes back to Quinn and Puck.

xxx

She laughs because Finn is actually the worst dancer on the planet. She isn't just laughing, she's almost on the floor.

Finn grabs her hands and twists her about and she laughs even more.

"Rachel, Finn! Hi!" she hears Quinn say and Quinn raises her eyebrows at Rachel. Rachel told Quinn that they were still only friends and she was just bringing him because she didn't have anyone else and Quinn knew him too.

"Hi, Quinn! Congratulations." Finn said politely and hugged her.

"Quinn! You look so beautiful, congratulations!" Rachel said excitedly and hugged her too.

"Thank you! I've been watching you two and aren't you the cutest!" she said.

Rachel smiled politely.

"Well, were just having fun!" she replied thankful Finn didn't say anything.

"Don't stop on my account!" Quinn said and waved.

Rachel and Finn went back to their table for a water break.

"How did you become the world's worst dancer?" Rachel said

"I'm really good, what are you talking about?" he argued with a small pout and threw a mint at her.

Rachel ducked out of the way and threw one back.

"Thank you for coming with me Finn. I appreciate it." Rachel said.

"No problem, its not as bad as I thought!" he smiled and clinked his fork against his water glass.

Rachel smiled and picked up her fork and did the same.

Soon it caught on and Puck and Quinn shared their second kiss as husband and wife.

Rachel sighed and went back to her meal.

"Why do you like weddings so much?"

"Well, Finn, I am a girl. But I love weddings because it's the true proof of love. This is the event that we wait for our whole lives, to finally have someone to love. Someone to share life with. A wedding celebrates the beginning of this life and I couldn't be more happy to share it with them. It's special and so is love." she said and looked at Finn who was staring at her.

Rachel smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

She heard Finn take a deep breath when their song started playing.

"Rachel, it's our song." he said to her.

She smiled and tried to control the butterflies forming in her stomach. Faithfully was their song. One day it came on at the store they worked at and they caught each other singing it. SInce then, it had always been their song.

Finn extended his arm and offered his hand.

"May, I have this dance, Rachel Berry?" he said and bowed his head.

"Yes, you may Mr. Hudson." she said and took his hand. Her small hand fit perfectly into his large one.

She caught Quinn's eye from the dance floor and knew she picked the song for a reason.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands against his chest since she couldn't reach his neck. She tried not to think about how close they actually were and kept repeating the word "friend" in her mind.

"You're not so bad at slow dancing." she observed.

"Well, its kinda just swaying back and forth." he said and she rested her head against his chest and let the words fill her ears. They stayed in this comfortable position for some time until she looked up at him.

"What are you gonna do when your girlfriend wants to dance with you?" she teased.

Finn thought about this.

"I'm gonna grab her hands and twist her around until I hear her pretty little laugh." he said simply.

Rachel's eyes widened.

"You did that to me." she said puzzled.

"I know." Finn smirked.

"Finn…" she started.

"Rachel, I can't stop looking at you in that dress. You're so beautiful. They way you watch people with a sweet smile on your face. The way you sent me email reminders not to forget to show up. The way you offered me tissues. I like the way you sigh when you see just the smallest act of love. Rachel, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to realize how I feel about you. But I'm in love with you." he told her.

Rachel eyes filled with tears and she searched his eyes to see if he was true to what he meant.

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I do this time." he said.

"Finn, I love you too." she said and hugged him.

"Rachel.." he pulled her head up so she was looking at him.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Kiss me, please." She stood on her toes to reach him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." She whispered against his mouth. Their lips met and she melted into him and she was so glad he was holding her upright because she was about to fall. When they pulled apart he smiled.

"So, this isn't a friend date anymore right?" he smiled.

Rachel laughed because she guessed it never was

* * *

There you have it! I love writing best friend Finchel, i wonder why, hmmm ;) Anyway, review and let me know what you think.

Enjoy Glee this week, my lovelies.

Nic


End file.
